Mike Newton Must Die
by Becbell22
Summary: What happens when Edward goes hunting but leaves Bella in the care of his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper? Edward is in for a surprise when he comes back and must restrain himself with getting even with Mike Newton. Is it a prank or a serious matter?


I woke up this morning to Edward's dark eyes. He looked like he needed to go hunting.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "I'm going hunting this weekend with Alice and Rosalie, so Emmett and Jasper volunteered to watch after you this weekend."

And he said he couldn't read my mind. I frowned. He noticed and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'll be back on Monday afternoon."

"Okay. I'll miss you," I said, not wanting him to leave, but then again, not wanting him to stay while he was thirsty. "Can I have a human moment?"

"But of course," he said smiling.

I walked off to the bathroom to take my shower. I turned on the water. It was warm and soothing. After I got out I put in a tampon. I was having my period this week, so I guess it was a good thing that Edward would be gone for awhile.

After I dressed I went back to my room and saw Edward sitting patiently on my bed. I smiled and went over and sat next to him. He kissed me and my stomach growled.

"Breakfast time," he said breaking the kiss. I frowned. Why did my human traits have to ruin everything?

We went down stairs and I had a blow of cereal. After I finished we walked out to his silver Volvo, and he drove to school. The ride was quiet. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

When we got to school we were greeted by Mike.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine Mike," I said smiling back at him.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He was tense, and his face spoke it all. He was reading someone's mind, and didn't like what he heard.

"Bye, Mike. We're going to go to class," he said as he pulled me away with him to our class, growling.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"That vile Mike Newton's perverted thoughts," he said still growling.

"Don't let it bother you. You can't do anything about it anyway. Just ignore him."

"You're not the one who has to listen to him ranting on inside his mind! It's agonizing. You wouldn't believe what he thinks about you!"

"Me!?" I said, "What's he thinking about me?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

We sat down in our seats and waited for class to start. The day went by slowly, dragging on. At lunch I sat down with Alice and Edward, taking a bite out of pizza. Edward was looking at Alice who was having a vision. He was apparently reading her mind, so the only one who didn't know the future now was me.

She looked up and giggled, while Edward was growling.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alice said. I hated it when she did that. I looked at Edward.

"That Mike Newton is going to ask you out in P. E. today," he said practically spitting Mike's name.

I groaned. That's just what I need.

I didn't rush through my lunch. I didn't want to leave Edward.

"Don't get into any trouble when we're gone," said Edward looking around the nearly empty lunch room. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes and skip the rest of the day."

"Skip the rest of the day? Why? I thought you were leaving this weekend," I said disappointed he was leaving so soon.

"I feel we should leave as soon as possible. Besides, remember what I told about skipping once in a while being healthy? Well, it is. For _your _health," he said not looking directly at me. I noticed his eyes were a deep black now.

"Oh," did all I said, not need anymore reason why. The thought kind of scared me and I decided that it would be a good time to go to biology now.

Alice stood up dumping her tray of untouched food into the garbage can and going to wait for Edward by the door.

I gave Edward a goodbye hug, but broke off quickly not wanting to tempt his control.

"Goodbye, Edward. I'll miss you," I said walking off to throw away my garbage.

"I'll miss you too. I'll try to come back as quickly as I can, but we probably won't be back until this time, Monday," he said with love in his eyes, even though they were black. I could tell he was very thirsty so I walked to the door and looked back to see him staying in his place not getting any closer to me. I took that as a hint.

"Don't worry, I'll stay safe. Besides, I've got Emmett and Jasper to look after me," I said laughing.

"Right. That makes me feel so much better knowing you'll be under the watch of two perverts," he said laughing. "Well, I better go now," he paused. "Alice will be waiting."

I waved back and walked out the door. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I listened to his last sentence ringing in my ears. I knew it was a lie, and now, I had a sudden feeling to get to biology quicker. I also felt guilty because I realized he saw me cringe as I walked out the door. And being Edward he was smart enough to figure out why.

As I walked into my biology class I smiled at Mike as his face brighten up and waved to me as I walked in. I sat down at my table, missing Edward's presence that would have been next to me.

Biology dragged on and took forever without Edward. I didn't even remember what the lecture was about as I walked out of the room at the end of the hour with Mike.

He walked me to the gym, and we went into the separate changing rooms. As usual, I tried my best to disappear in P.E., with failure, of course. I was on Mike's team, and I didn't even hurt anyone this time. I tripped once but I didn't hurt myself either. Near the end of the hour Mike came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella," he said smiling. I already knew what was coming of course, but I was too tired to make up some excuse to leave.

"Hey, Mike," I said back, unenthusiastic.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday? I thought maybe we could go to get some ice cream or something…" he said trailing off.

Wow. Ice cream. Now that I think about it, ice cream sounded really good right now. Well, as long as I made sure that this was a strictly friendship thing I guess I could agree.

"Um, sure, Mike. Ice cream sounds really good. I'm so happy we're friends," I added on quickly. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

Apparently he didn't. His face glowed, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, me too. So I guess we could go get some ice cream after work tomorrow," he said.

"Sure," I said trying not to show any enthusiasm. He would think it's for him, not the ice cream.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said as he started to walk away.

I walked the opposite direction to the changing room.

I quickly chanced into my clothes and hurried to my truck. Thankfully, my fast pace had paid off. There was no traffic leaving the parking lot as I drove away from school.

I drove home, and I went straight to my room to do homework and get ahead in school. What else was I supposed to do without Edward here?

At four I went to the bathroom to put in another tampon and take some pain reliever. I guess it was good I left the lunch room when I did. I'm sure Edward could tell, and since he hasn't gone hunting in a long time, I guess it must've been really hard for him to keep his control. I shivered again as I realized how close that had been. No wonder why Edward's amazed with me not being afraid of him. But even then I wasn't _afraid _of him. I don't think I ever will be.

I checked my emails and then went down stairs to cook Charlie's dinner. I made something complicated that took a lot of time just to waste it.

When Charlie came home and we ate, I did the dishes and went back up to my room. I put my lullaby that Edward wrote me in the c.d. player and fell asleep, early.

I awoke, then remembering I hadn't even changed into pajamas, turned over on my bed to see what time it was. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Emmett staring fascinated at me with huge eyes. He put his hand over my mouth before I screamed, and placed his finger to his mouth.

"Shh! It's just me! Edward told me and Jasper to look after you while he was gone. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he said.

I blushed and turned my head to see Jasper sitting on my rocking chair with a face mask on. I gave him a confused look as he smiled at me through the mask and waved.

"He told me he was going to sit tonight out because of… well, you know. But when I called him and told him all the ridiculous things you were saying in your sleep, he decided to come over. But he's being careful aren't you Jasper?" he said gestured to Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head up and down, and gave me a thumbs up.

"But… can't he smell through there with your vampire sense?" I asked getting nervous.

Jasper shook his head violently and gave me another thumbs up.

"Just a little bit, but he can handle it," said Emmett smiling.

"I you sure?" I asked him, curling into a ball.

Jasper shook his head again.

"Wow. I wonder how Edward stands this every month," said Emmett absentmindedly. Jasper nodded his head in agreement. My eyes got wide.

"Don't worry," he said, noticing. "I'm fine. It's just… you know how Edward his towards you."

I looked down, feeling sorry for Edward. That must be hard for him.

Emmett pat me on the back. "Don't worry. Edward's a big boy. He can control himself. But you do have a good smell…" he said starting to think to himself. "But I know he comes here every month! It's worth it. Did you know you sleep in your sleep?"

"Yes, Emmett. You mentioned," I said coldly.

He laughed his booming laugh, even though it was a whisper.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said glancing at the clock. It was twelve midnight.

I took my bathroom bag off my desk and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the water until it was really warm. I got in, not bothering to take my time and enjoyed the warmth. When I got out I dried off and put in another tampon. I wanted to be really careful with Jasper and Emmett in my room. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep with them there. I combed my hair and walked back into my room.

Emmett and Jasper were still there. Emmett looked at me curiously as I walked in the room. I sat down on my bed and looked at him with timid eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I took a shower," I said now equally confused.

"You smell better. I mean, you know, better for Jasper and I," he said taking in a deep breath. Jasper nodded his head. He reached his hands up to pull off the face mask.

"No!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time. We all froze, listening to see if we woke Charlie.

"It's okay. He's snoring. Jasper! Don't do that! You should know better than that. Be careful. Oh, and I didn't mean _that _better. Just better," he said getting quieter.

I crawled under the covers and tried to fall asleep. Eventually I did.

I awoke and looked at the clock. It was eight. I had and hour to get ready for work. I noticed Emmett and Jasper had gone, but left a note on the rocking chair.

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't worry, I'll tell Edward how much you _

_love him. Gosh you wouldn't shut up about him!_

_I guess that's another reason he comes here. All _

_you talk about is him. Oh, and Jasper says he _

_doesn't feel any offense. See you tonight. _

_-Emmett and Jasper_

Wow. I felt my cheeks blush. Did I really talk about Edward that much in my sleep? What did I say to Jasper to make him say 'no offense taken'?

Oh, well. I got dressed and brushed my hair, then went down stairs to eat breakfast.

I ate a quick bowl of cereal. When I was washing it in the sink I heard a beep of a car. I looked out the window to find Mike sitting in his car waving at me. Oh, great.

I ran outside.

"Hey, Bella," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mike. Um… What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought that I could drive you to work today," he said.

"Sure," I said half-heartedly.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his car. It smelled like fish. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. As Mike drove to work I listened to him babble on about something and didn't really pay attention.

When we got to work I put on my vest and waited for my shift to be over. Around ten forty-five Mike came over to talk to me.

"I asked my parents if we could take off early today. To go get ice cream," he said excitedly.

"Sure. I'm really hungry. Let's go get some ice cream," I answered.

We walked out of the store and got into Mike's car. He turned on the radio to some station I didn't know. It sounded like a dying raccoon with music in the background. He sang loudly off key along with the music, but I didn't even here or understand the words to know if they were the right ones.

We drove into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. I got out of the fishy car as soon as possible; the smell was making me really dizzy. Finally, I could get some ice cream. Mike got out too, and ran over to me. It was a really nice day. It was sunny out so, I could've been spending the day with Edward in the meadow.

The weather forecaster predicted it to be sunny all week, though. That was very unusual for Forks, but I wouldn't disagree. I would be looking forward to visiting our meadow again with Edward.

Mike came up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. Ewe!!! I casually slipped away from him and got in line for ice cream. Apparently, he thought nothing of it and got in line behind me.

"So, what do you want to get? We could share a Sunday," he said.

Okay, suddenly I really didn't want any ice cream.

"I'll just have an ice cream cone. I 'm not that hungry anyway," I lied.

"Oh, okay," he sounded a little disappointed, but he kept up his perkiness.

We ordered, Mike paid, and we went to go get a seat in the sun.

I ordered a vanilla cone, and Mike ordered a huge Sunday for himself.

I ate mine quickly, but amazing, he finished before me.

"Mmm. That was good. We should do this again sometime," he said.

Before I could object he continued.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uhh… I don't know, Mike. I already have plans for tomorrow. I'm going to go hang out with some friends in LaPush," I said trying to sound not too eager to get away from him.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe some other time."

_Yeah. Don't count on it_, I said in my head.

"Um. Mike? Could you take me home? I don't really feel too good," I said truthfully. My stomach was starting to churn with nausea. I couldn't wait to go back in his car. If I have to throw up I'll do it on him.

I practically held my breath the whole way home. I stuck my head out the window like a dog. When he dropped me off at my house he waved me goodbye. I waved back.

When he pulled out of the driveway, I ran inside and took huge breathes. Fresh air! I got a glass of water and drank it. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. Whoa. What a relief. I went up stair and started the laundry.

I missed Edward so much. He wouldn't be here tomorrow either. Good thing I didn't have to hang out with Mike all day. I remembered my excuse to ditch Mike. I went to go call Jacob.

The phone rang, and a bored voice answered.

"Hello?" it answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella?! Hi! Is anything wrong?" he asked excited but worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if I could come over tomorrow. You know- just to hang out," I said casually.

"Sure, sure. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, that's okay. I'll make it," I replied.

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could just hang out. Maybe we could go to the beach," I said.

"Yeah. That sounds fun. Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later, Jake. Bye."

"Bye."

I did homework and laundry the rest of the afternoon. Then I went downstairs to make dinner. I made lasagna. When Charlie came home we ate and after dinner I did the dishes.

I went up stairs, and turned on my computer. I wrote back my mom's letters and then went to take a shower. I took a nice, long, relaxing one.

I walked into my room and saw Emmett and Jasper with his face mask on.

"Hi, Bella," Emmett said. Jasper waved.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to wait until Charlie's asleep!" I whispered.

"Don't worry. He fell asleep when you were in the shower," said Emmett. Jasper nodded his head up and down.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed," I told them.

"Okay, good night, then."

"Good night, Emmett, Jasper," I said as I yawned.

I wasn't really tired, but I didn't want to stay up and talk to Emmett until I got tired. I heard Jasper get into the rocking chair as I climbed into bed. I had to remind myself to tell Edward not to let them do this anymore. It was too weird.

I fell asleep, and woke up in the morning. I remembered having a strange dream about Mike's car. It looked as a fish.

I looked over to the rocking chair. There was a note on it.

_Dear Bella, _

_See you tonight. I'm sorry you had to smell _

_Mike's car yesterday. I'd watch out if I were_

_you. Mike's really into you. That's all he talks_

_about. Don't worry. We'll warn him about the_

_unhealthy fumes of his car. _

_-Emmett and Jasper_

That was weird. I went down stair to eat breakfast. After that, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and changed clothes. I skipped excitedly outside. I was looking forward to spending the day with Jakob.

I got in my truck and drove down to LaPush. When I arrived at Jake's house I was met with his smiling face. I killed the engine and got out of the truck.

"Bella!" he greeted. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Jake," I answered.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's sounds cool. Let's go," he said.

We talked as we went to the beach. Again, it was an unusually sunny day, but it was humid. When we got to the beach we sat down on our log. We just talked the whole day practically.

"So we're having this cook-out tonight if you want to come," he invited.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said truthfully. "How are Quill and Clair doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. Quill's still being overly-obsessive but Clair doesn't even realize it yet," he said laughing.

"Well, I feel happy for her. She'll always have someone to watch over her," I commented.

"Yeah," he said and let it drop.

We talked about other things too. The pack, school, how everybody was doing. I was surprised when he even asked how Edward was doing. He didn't use any of his usual names for them either, like Bloodsucker and Leech. I felt happy with him there but I still missed Edward. I sighed. One more day, I told myself.

We walked back when it started to get dark. We went to his house for the cook-out. I had a really good time. There was _a lot _of food, but what do you expect from a pack of werewolves? I went back home around nine, and found Charlie sitting on the couch watching some game.

"Hi, Dad," I said as I walked in.

"Oh, hey, Bells," he said back. "Billy called and said you went to go visit Jake and stayed for the cook-out. How was it?"

"It was nice. Lots of food," I answered.

"That's good. I bet Jake was happy to see you."

"Yeah, I had fun, but I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed. Okay?"

"Yeah. 'Night," he said.

"Good night."

I walked upstairs and took a shower. I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth.

I walked into my room and decided to e-mail my mom before I went to bed. As I answered my mom back I heard my window opening, and I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper in his face mask.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said. "Charlie went to bed early tonight."

"Hey guys, I was just going to bed."

I walked over and climbed into my bed.

"Hey, Bella, we uh, we told that Mike Newton to, uh, you know, uh, bug off," he said slowly.

"Um… thanks, I guess. You didn't have to do that," I said.

"Oh, but we really wanted to!" he said.

"Uh, okay?" I said. What was up with him?

He started getting really panicky, and Jasper glared at him, strangely, but calmed him down. Then I felt really tired. I had a feeling Jasper was doing something to me. I looked at him suspiciously, and he just smiled.

I yawned. "Well, I'm going to go to bed," I said, still suspicious.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school, Bella. Nothing's going to happen tomorrow, well, you know, expect Edward's coming back."

I let it drop. I was too tired to say anything. I couldn't wait until Edward came back. I couldn't wait for Emmett and Jasper to leave. They were so weird. Maybe Edward could tell me what was going on with them.

I was too tired to say anything back and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the morning, sleepily, and found another note on my rocking chair.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thanks. You're so funny. I can't _

_wait until Eddie goes hunting_

_again. You make a very nice past_

_time. I'm sure you won't have to _

_worry about that Mike Newton_

_today._

_-Umm…Emmett…Jasper _

_Went home early_

_P.S. Everything will be fine at school._

_Edward won't kill anyone. _

_-Umm…bye_

Whoa. They need to send Emmett to a special school or something, I thought as I walked down stairs to eat breakfast. I ate a blow of cereal and put it in the sink, then, skipped up the stairs to brush my hair.

I was especially excited for Edward to come home today. I was glad that I wouldn't have to see Emmett and Jasper wearing his weird face mask tonight. Just Edward. I sighed happily as I went back down stairs and outside to my truck.

I drove to school and found a spot close to the door. I got out and locked my truck. When I turned around I was greeted by Mike's ecstatic expression. My excitement for today was temporarily gone as I dreaded listening to Mike's conversation he had to tell. And after my mistake this weekend I was especially looking down to his chatter about it. Not to mention all the bragging he's probably done since Saturday. The whole school probably knows now. Great.

"Hey, Bella. How was your weekend?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine," I said in a monotone voice.

His face fell a little by my lack of interest but was still delighted as ever to talk with me. "Oh, well, what did you do Sunday? Did you have fun in LaPush?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was fun," I said trying to let the conversation drop.

He persisted as we walked to our first class together. I was staring straight ahead and trying to get my point across, but my useless tact was apparently failing.

"What'd ya do there? You visited that big Indian kid didn't you?" he urged.

"Yeah, I went to a cook-out with Jacob," I mumbled as we walked into the door of the classroom.

The questioning still didn't stop, even when we were in our seats.

"Oh, yeah, that's his name. Why do you hang out with that kid? I heard that he killed someone once," he murmured cautiously.

"What! He would never do that! Where'd you here something so stupid? Jacob's one of the nicest people I know," I practically shouted in his face.

He flinched back, mentally scolding himself for upsetting me. I looked straight ahead and he looked down trying to think of something to say to make up for his mistake.

Then, I was saved by the teacher walking in the door and starting class. I was praying for Edward to come early.

The day dragged on forever it seemed like. Finally, it was lunch time. I got my lunch and sat down at my usually spot with the Cullens. Emmett and Jasper were having a deep discussion, or loud fight really, about some weird joke they'd heard. Rosalie was doing her make up and looking into a mirror. As usual their lunch trays piled with food were pushed away to the middle of the table.

Jasper and Emmett turned around and looked at me, going into silence. I stopped chewing and looked at them suspiciously. Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry we didn't get to talk much over the last few days. Well, you know…" he trailed off, chuckling. I didn't find it amusing. What the heck was going on?

"Um… yeah. What's wrong with you two?" I said eying them warily.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Edward's still coming back," Emmett blurted out. In a motion that was too fast for me to see Jasper smacked the back of Emmett's head, and Emmett gave away the action by hissing at him back under his breath.

"Nothing's wrong. Emmett's just being an imbecile, you know. The usual," Jasper said trying to reassure me. It didn't work.

"Is Edward coming back today? Is he okay?" I said quickly.

"Yes. Edward's coming back. Everything's okay," said Jasper.

I studied his face and slowly moved my eyes to Rose's when it showed no signs of worry. She looked at me confused as I was and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what's wrong either. I know for sure Edward's fine, so it _could_ just be Emmett being an imbecile," she said lightly, then went back to her make up.

I looked at Emmett with a wide grin spread across his face. Jasper looked up at him and rolled his eyes. Then, he went to look off at something on the other side of the room. Silence again. This is when things get weird, right after Edward leaves. I rolled my eyes too, and looked back down to my lunch.

I finished eating quickly and put my tray away.

"When's Edward going to be here?" I asked Rosalie, impatiently. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He should be here any minute. He was supposed to be here for biology so he should be here soon."

I sat back down and sighed. I looked around for things to keep me busy and saw Mike walking towards me, and smiling like a mad man. I groaned. Hurry up Edward!

Suddenly Emmett smacked me lightly on the arm, his eyes excited.

"Edward's in the parking lot, Bella!" he said.

My eyes brightened up and I practically jumped right out of my seat. I ran over to the garbage can and dumped my tray. I ran out of the school and hunted the parking lot for his silver Volvo. There! I found the Volvo racing into the parking lot entrance and into a parking spot in under a few seconds.

"Edward!" I screamed as I saw him get out of the car. He snapped his head in my direction and smiled my favorite smile. I could see from here that his eyes were now a light golden color. I started running towards him and tripped over the curb.

Before I could fall his cold arms were around me in seconds. He pulled me up into a kiss and a tight hug. He broke off far too quickly to let me breathe and looked around the parking lot. As I panted he put his lips to my neck and picked me up in his arms.

"Good thing nobody saw that," he whispered into my throat.

"Oops."

He smiled against my skin and brought his lips to mine once more.

"I missed you," he said against my lips.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave me again."

He looked into my eyes with a broken expression. I hugged him tighter and smiled.

"Okay, at least not with Emmett and Jasper watching over me. Emmett is really starting to get…weird I guess. And Jasper wore a face mask around me the whole weekend," I informed. "Your brothers are bizarre."

He went into a fit of laughter. "Jasper wore a face mask?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Then Emmett had to do all the talking and it was starting to scare me. Is something going on that I don't know about, because he was acting all guilty and nervous?"

Edward squinted his eyes to slits and a low growl rose from his chest. "Trust me, you don't want to know. When Emmett acts like that something's wrong. I don't know what, but I'll find out. He's going to pull a prank on someone."

"Then Jasper's in it too. He was getting mad at Emmett for almost blowing it apparently."

He started to stalk off to the school. "Come on," he said under his breath.

I followed him inside the school and was met by Emmett and Jasper smiling suspiciously.

"What-" he was cut off by the warning bell.

"Oh, sorry, Eddie. Hope you had a good hunting trip. Well, we should get to class now," Jasper said mockingly. Emmett cracked up as he followed Jasper and Rose to their next class.

Edward growled under his breath.

"Come on, we should go too," I said as I pulled him by his shirt sleeve out of the cafeteria. We hurried to biology and were barely on time.

Mr. Banner greeted the class then plunged right into an exciting lecture on something so boring I don't even remember what it was. After a few minutes Mike Newton came running into the class room out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he told Mr. Banner. Mr. Banner gestured for him to take his seat and went back to the lecture.

I saw Edward stiffen beside me. He balled his hands into fists and his eyes turned onyx. It was almost like the first day I came here. I shivered.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything, only clenched his teeth and formed his mouth into a straight line. His eyes flickered to Mike's direction. He let out a strained breath in a hiss.

I turned and looked at Mike. He saw me and waved.

"Fun weekend, huh?" he whispered loudly.

"Mr. Newton, please stop disrupting my class," Mr. Banner saved me from an annoying conversation with Mike.

Edward looked at me a little shocked. Then he looked straight ahead and didn't move a muscle for the rest of class. He didn't even breathe. I didn't get it. How was he having problems controlling his temptation around me when he just went hunting?

The bell finally rang after an agonizingly long class. Edward shot out the door before I could speak to him. It was just like the first day. What had I done?

I raced out the door to find him already down the hallway. He was leaning against the lockers his hands tangled in his hair. The palms of his hands covered his eyes. He looked like he was having a bad headache, but I knew differently.

I ran over to him.

"Edward, what wrong?" I said timidly.

He dropped his hands slowly from his hair and turned to look at me, his face pained.

"How could you?" he hissed under his breath.

"What? How could I what?" I asked confused.

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it when Mike turned the corner and shouted my name.

"Arrrhhhh!" Edward shouted in frustration and turned around to bang his head on the lockers.

He was banging his head hard against them and was loud and drawing attention.

"Edward, stop! You're going to dent them or something!" I warned quietly. He stopped but rested his head on them.

Mike ran over to us that moment and smiled widely.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you want to do something today. You know, we could hang out or something," he suggested.

I didn't answer. Edward turned around. His body was tense; his hands in tight fists, and his dark black eyes were staring at Mike's crotch. I looked at him strangely, and Mike looked at him while backing away slightly.

"Dude, Cullen. What are you _looking _at?" he said covering his crotch with his hands.

Edward snapped out of it and shook his head, then, went back to banging his head into the lockers.

"Um… no thanks Mike. I'm just going to go home today," I answered finally, my eyes still on Edward.

Mike's eyes were looking at Edward too. "Uh… sure. Um… I'm just going to… um… go now," he said.

He smiled at me looking back and then took off at a run down the hall. It was almost empty now, except for the sound of Edward's banging.

"Edward! Stop it!" I exclaimed pulling on his neck away from the lockers.

He looked at me with a little bit of dizziness in his face. "What is your _problem?!"_ I asked dumbfounded.

"What did you two _do_ while I was gone?" he asked disgustedly.

"What did we do? We didn't do anything! Except he almost killed me in his car…" I trailed off.

His eyes grew wide, and his recovering shade of gold turned to onyx again.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." He said between his clenched teeth. He started stalking off down the halls.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open in a silent confused question.

The halls were empty as the bell rang.

"I am going to kill the son of a bi-"I cut him off and dragged him back to where we were standing.

"Edward! What the hell are you talking about? You can't kill Mike!" I argued.

"After what he did to you? Watch me!" he scoffed loudly.

"Stop it!" I screamed after him. "Emmett and Jasper already took care of it. They took him to get his car washed."

He stopped short and turned around.

Now he looked at me with his jaw hanging open and pointing his finger down the hall. "What, you let him do that?!" he shouted.

"Yes. What was I supposed to do? Just leave in the middle of the parking lot?" I asked.

His eyes were darting back and forth from place to place.

"Bella, how could you? I thought you loved me," he said quieter.

"Of course I love you. What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"I was thinking you were going to leave me for that vile Mike Newton after what you did over the weekend," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything," I said.

"Well, what would Charlie think? I know he doesn't like me, but wouldn't you think he'd be disappointed if you got pregnant or something?" he argued.

"Get pregnant! I wouldn't get pregnant. All we did was get some ice cream! There is nothing better to do when you're gone, so I might as well. And besides, how would I get pregnant anyway? I wouldn't give into _Mike Newton!_" I screamed.

"So he did rape you! I'm gonna kill him!" he shouted.

"What!? He didn't _rape _me! Why would you think he raped me?" I yelled back.

"Well it's either he raped you or you gave into him," he answered.

"It's neither! We never had sex!!! What the hell made you think that?" I screamed.

He was quiet for awhile. Then he finally answered a bit more calmly.

"Bella. I am not stupid. Your blood is all over his crotch. He was thinking intently on ripping your clothes off. 'He almost killed me in his car'! What the heck was that?" he said.

"His car. It smells like fish barf, and when he drove me to go get ice cream on Saturday I nearly threw up it stunk so bad. I thought I was going to die. And my blood is all over his crotch because-" I stopped my ranting in the middle of the sentence.

My eyes were wide. Edward looked at me like he just caught a criminal in the act of murder.

"What!!? What the heck did you say? My blood is _where!?_"

"Just what I said. That's what was driving me insane! Did he take away your virginity or not?" he questioned.

"No!"

"Well, then why was your blood all over his crotch!"

"I don't know! Are you sure about this?"

"Bella, if I was any more sure it was your blood he'd be dead right now. Did he rape you?"

"Arrrhhh! No! He did not rape me! If you want any more proof check yourself!" I yelled at him.

He flinched a little at what I just said.

"Oh, come on. There's tests and stuff! You should believe me to begin with anyway," I chastised.

"Well, then how the hell did it get there!" he exclaimed.

"How should I know?"

"Did you even bleed at all when I was gone?" he asked.

"Well, you know. Yes…but…you know," I stammered.

"What?"

"You know. I was going through a natural process," I said moving my hand through the air.

"Ohhh," he said slowly. "So nothing happened between you and Mike?"

"Of course not," I said as I hugged him.

"Good. That's a relief," he sighed. "But wait, the question still stands. How did it get there?"

We both looked off lost in thought.

"Emmett!" we both said in unison.

"And Jasper! He was in my room with a face mask on!" I said.

"But I still don't understand. How could they have done it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Oh! They must've taken something out of my garbage!" I exclaimed.

"And then smeared it all over Mike's underwear?" he pondered.

"Well, when they came over to my house on Saturday I told them, in my sleep apparently, that Mike's car smelled bad. Then in the morning there was a note on my rocking chair and they said they'd talk to Mike about getting his car washed. Then, on Sunday Emmett said that they talked to Mike and told him to back off. And Emmett was acting all nervous and suspicious and Jasper was still wearing his face mask and was getting mad at Emmett for almost blowing their secret I guess," I said almost in vampire speed.

Edward was nodding his head as I spoke.

"Then they went to his house during the night and did it," he finished.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed.

"Well, I guess I have someone else to kill," he growled.

All of a sudden Emmett ran out of a door down the hall and ran into the door next to it. A few seconds later he came out pulling Jasper's arm while running down the hall towards us.

"Come on, Jasper, we gotta go! Edward found out and-" he stopped short as he ran into Edward.

"Oh, hi Edward. How's it going?" he said casually.

Edward snarled and glared at them.

"How. Could. You." He said through clenched teeth.

"It was Emmett's idea!" Jasper blurted out quickly pointing his finger at Emmett.

"Thanks for the help, buddy," Emmett said sarcastically.

Edward jerked his head to Emmett's.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? I almost killed Mike Newton because of you. I almost exposed us during class because Bella's blood was sitting _three feet away from me!_" he said slowly.

Emmett swallowed visibly.

"Well…It was just a little joke Eddie-boy. Loosen up!" he said tousling Edward's hair.

Edward didn't move a muscle. He just glared at Emmett through slit eyes.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Whatever do you mean, Eddie-boy?" Emmett said with a smile sprawled across his face.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward yelled and sprang himself at Emmett.

Edward knocked Emmett to the ground, but Emmett used his strength to change positions so he was pinning Edward to the floor.

"Well, gotta go!" Emmet yelled as he got off Edward and ran out the school and into the woods at vampire speed. Jasper followed after him laughing the whole way.

Before Edward could get up and chase after him the bell rang to go home and the whole school ran out the doors Emmett and Jasper had just gone out. Edward quickly got up and pressed himself against the lockers as everybody ran past.

After everybody was out of the way Edward walked me out to my truck.

"This isn't over. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to be a little busy for the rest of the afternoon. I'll be making a bonfire," he growled as he said goodbye to me through the window.

Then he stalked off into the woods.


End file.
